


((this is just a science project))

by atr0nathon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Short, Short Story, logan patton and janus are adults, science terms, the creativity twins are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0nathon/pseuds/atr0nathon
Summary: i literally just wrote this in science for an assignment, if you like it then thanks! :) i love doing this





	((this is just a science project))

“Considering the large amount of condensation in the atmosphere, there should be some sort of precipitation soon.” Logic muttered, he always had a tendency to think these things through, aka, Logic.

The creativity twins entered his room, holding hands. “What are you muttering about?” the red one said, the green one nodded in responce. “Just some graphs, and the usual.” he said turning around in his chair to face them, head buried in a book about density.

“What did you two need?” he asked. “Morality told us to check up on you” the green one said, the red one nodded in agreement. “Ah well,” he said absentmindedly, turning around and shooing them away. Logic studied his graphs, one was about Convections, and Climate Change. 

“Hmm..” he said, “This is interesting, I will bring it up to Deception later.” he continued to read, things like this always interested Logic, he was one to read about them the most, and Deception was a good listener. 

He grabbed a book, about the low pressure in the atmosphere, it had some about high pressure as well. He continued to read for a while, until he fell unconscious. Being sleep deprived and all.

Morality entered his room a while later, sighing at the unconscious body slumped over the chair, and his head on his graphs. “ _ Hmm.”  _ Morality thought. “ _ What are those about? _ ” he read them, one was about some Dew Points, Air Mass, and Air Mass Modification. “Wow!, i don’t understand anything.” Morality laughed, smiling a bit.  There were also some ones about Coalescence and Latent heat. These concepts are confusing to Morality, but he liked the fact that Logic enjoyed them. 


End file.
